1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pose detecting system using a marker that can be attached to an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
An AR (abbreviating “Augmented Reality”) marker is a useful tool for readily realizing “Augmented Reality” in cooperation with an inexpensive camera. A plurality of kinds of AR markers including ARToolKit have existed. Many planar visual markers in the prior art calculate the pose of a marker by three-dimensional geometry based on the principle of projective conversion. For example, four points (such as four corners of a marker) whose positional relationship has been already known are extracted, and then, a relative pose between a camera and a marker is uniquely determined based on the positions of the four points on an image (hereinafter referred to as “the marker pose detecting technique in the related art”, “the conventional technique”, and the like).